1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer feedthrough capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer feedthrough capacitor is one comprising a capacitor body in which dielectric layers are alternately laminated with signal inner electrodes and grounding inner electrodes, and a signal terminal electrode and a grounding terminal electrode which are formed on the capacitor body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 01-206615).